Wanna Be Rich
by Kagome Juh
Summary: They were fugitives, running from the government and from the gangs too. But they could care less. They had each other and that was enough. R&R AU OOC


Oh well, this is my second try at writing something in english, so I am still bad with this kind of thing. Then if you find some spelling/grammar mistakes in the text please warn me about them! I would be really grateful :B

Oh yeah, when I heard "**Wanna Be Rich by Hinder**" for the first time, this whole idea just came in my mind and I had to type it. I understand in the lyrics some criticisms to the music/celebrity world; but I didn't take this meaning in particular in consideration while I thought about this little plot (just ignore my philosophical discussions). This song just made me imagine some AU with OOCness in a hot and really diferent situation from the original show, and I wanted to try it out.

**WARNINGS: **Adult content, Swearing and Violence. The picture of this oneshot was from Kristallin-F (Deviantart) - 'FT One Fantasy'.

Scenes in italic - memories

If you can listen to the song while you read that would be good too :D

**I hope everyone who reads likes it! :)**

* * *

**Wanna Be Rich**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own Hinder either Ç_Ç

**.**

**.**

_They looked at each other: his eyes were full of confidence and promises of friendship and her eyes were full of fear and curiosity._

_He saved her from her father's murderer without asking anything in return and she would never forget that, because he was the first to see her for her and not for her family's money. She saved him from the loneliness and he would never let her go willingly, because now he could have somebody to lean to after so many years._

_He offered his hand to her, a symbolism of all the adventures they could face together. She took it, a symbolism of the new trust she had in him, even if they didn't know each other at all._

They couldn't take their eyes away from her. Her chocolate orbs were so damn entrancing, her sweet red lips were so damn _sexy _and her body was _freaking_ hot. Her breasts were almost jumping off that little black tank top she was wearing and her ass was well shaped by that tiny black shorts. Her silk legs were moving in such a natural way that they could have believed she was born a goddess if she had said so. Her palms were traveling over her body, squeezing some strategic places and eliciting not only her moans but of the audience too. Her smooth blonde hair was pulled in two ponytails - making her outfit a lot more similar to the many fantasies of the men occupying that place - and the few loose strands of hair weren't covering much of her face, letting them have a real good look of her lustful expression.

She rocked her hips in sync with the beat of the music, biting her fingers and sucking them in a suggestive way, almost making all those gangsters have nose bleeds.

She was having _so much fun_!

"_Why would we do such a thing?" She asked holding so much hesitation in her eyes that he grinned reassuringly to her, trying to soothe her nerves._

"_Because we want to be rich." He answered in a carefree way, making her choke with air. _

"_R-really? We want to be rich? I didn't know about this!" She complained glaring at him with angry eyes and causing the pink haired guy to flinch. "If you don't remember, idiot, I _WAS _rich! And what that granted me? An experience of almost DEATH!" She said almost in hysterics, throwing her arms up with exasperation. The blonde didn't understand Natsu's ways of thinking. She really tried but damn he was crazy!_

"_But this time we will be rich destroying bad people, people like the ones who killed your father and the ones who tried to kill you too." He said in a sing-song voice and gained her complete attention with that touchy subject. "And of course, after all my plans are accomplished, we could just move to another country and start again and live new types of adventures… That would be so fun, Luce!" Seeing the confident and excited way he looked to her, Lucy just knew that whatever craziness he got her into, Natsu would always protect her with his very life. _

_And with the prospect of having a life full of fun and of action with her true and only best friend, she accepted his new idea._

Noticing the way every man in the place looked at her, Lucy tore part of her already tiny tank top – it barely covering her breasts anymore - while she moaned loudly.

The audience's reaction was _very _positive.

"_You don't have to act like a porn star, you know._" She smirked after hearing those words with the dispositive in her ear, turning around and shaking her ass with sensuality to the crowd of powerful men.

She moaned loudly with her next move while squeezing her own ass with full hands, almost snickering with the low curse from her partner because of the cat-calls and whistles from the crowd behind her. "Don't be jealous, I'm only gaining more time for you." She said with her voice loud enough to only him hear her.

"_You will be _so_ regretting this when we get the hell out of here._" The hunger in his voice made her moan with pleasure, already imagining all the things he could do to her.

"I just can't wait for that, Pinky." That was her answer before she turned and faced the audience again without stopping for any moment her dance.

She was not the only woman in that room, but she definitely was the only one with all the attention. The way her hips, her legs and hands were moving kept their eyes glued to her body; and the way she bit her lips while moaning were driving them _so damn crazy_. To them she was Blondie, to her partner she was Luce and to the rest of the world she was Lucy Heartfilia, the missing daughter of the murdered Jude Heartfilia.

But, who cares, right?

_She couldn't explain how that happened, but between their missions of robbery from the ones who already robbed from somebody else, they became a _real_ couple. _

_In that moment he was _inside_ her, rocking his hips against her, hitting _that special spot_ again and again and again and again… "Oh God-!" He was throwing her over the sanity edge and making Lucy moan and shout his name like a mad woman. "More, Nat-!" She couldn't even make complete sentences before he thrust into her, making her squirm under him with so much pleasure. His own moans were filling the room and his own closed eyes and open mouth were his ways of concentrating in the pleasure he too was feeling. _

_The temperature of the cheap hotel room was increasing greatly but they could only feel each other. The bed was squeaking under them and all the money they already have collected was spread across the floor. They were fugitives, running from the government and from the gangs too. _

_But they could care less._

_They had each other and that was enough._

Squeezing her thighs, Lucy pretended she would tear her tiny shorts too, creating an excited air in the whole place.

But she stopped in the last moment; giggling with the glazed way those men were looking at her.

And then, out of nowhere, gunshots were destroying the curtain and the stage, making their way to the whole crowd of powerful and disgusting men. The music kept rolling, but Lucy stopped her dance and grabbed the pistol her partner was offering to her and started to shoot at the ones who were trying to shoot at them too.

It was like seeing little explosions all around them in slow motion, with the adrenaline in her veins and the _fun_ she was feeling with her escape with Natsu and with the money they got that time, Lucy felt like they were in some really good action movie. She felt his hand in hers and then they were running to the exit, trying to avoid all the shots in their direction. "Let's go, Luce!" The blonde heard his voice and the next thing she knew, a huge explosion happened behind her at the stage.

"_This will be the last one, Luce. The last." He pulled her to his chest, ravishing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss._

_They made love again with much more passion than they ever did._

_That could be the last night of their lives too._

Shouts of terror and surprise were heard and the other women were running away with blood and tears in her cheeks, but the two of them just kept their escape route ignoring all of that.

Natsu could only care with Lucy's wellbeing and she could only care with his wellbeing too.

Soon they met the cool air of the night and with a whimpering Natsu by her side (he could be such a child with vehicles), the blonde stole one of the Ferraris from those now _dead_ gangsters and vanished.

From that night on the Dragneel couple didn't have to do a damn thing anymore, because they were rich.

And nobody wanted to mess with them, not when they destroyed and exterminated one of the most important clubs of Fiore with the most important criminals inside it.


End file.
